


There is nothing dividing them

by xPhoenix



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drama, M/M, Missing Scene, Translation in English
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 07:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16990626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xPhoenix/pseuds/xPhoenix
Summary: As they gazed at the peaks of the Brooklyn Bridge, their future seemed bright like the lights from the skyscrapers of Manhattan.





	There is nothing dividing them

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Здесь нечего делить](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16987662) by [merchant_prince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merchant_prince/pseuds/merchant_prince). 



Friendship is a difficult thing. Bucky understood that as soon as he got to know Steve. He understood that when he was beaten for that very relationship. No matter how much Bucky tried to hide it from him, Steve still managed to figure it out, and they had their first major fight.

“I’m not weak! I can take care of myself!” Steve yelled.

“Maybe I don’t want your mother to have to bury you!” Bucky threw back at him. 

Yes, friendship is a difficult thing. But the harder you fight for it, the stronger it becomes. No matter how many street fights and careless arguments they found each other in, in the end they would always find themselves on the same roof. As they gazed at the peaks of the Brooklyn Bridge, their future seemed bright like the lights from the skyscrapers of Manhattan. Except for the war constantly looming in the back of their minds.

  


* * *

  


The army is full of gossips. They say that the lad who was part of a touring show travelling among the allied troops went AWOL and rescued around five hundred soldiers from German captivity. They even had a newspaper about President Roosevelt celebrating the bravery of the “Captain America.” But then they heard that Captain America was leading a mission to the rear of the enemy.

“Come on,” the soldiers complained. “Why do our asses have to cover the fool wearing tights?”

Bucky’s fists itched every time he heard the gossip, but he knew he had to control himself or risk getting in trouble and being separated from Steve. Steve knew about it too, but he didn’t care what they said.

“I just try to do the right thing, what they say doesn’t make any difference to me,” said Steve.

Bucky thought Steve was wrong, like always, but he kept his mouth shut. But that made it hurt that much more when he fell and Steve was left alone.

  


* * *

  


The order was unequivocal, yet he did not execute it.

Somewhere on the opposite bank of the Potomac, sirens continuously wailed. The helicarriers fell, burying SHIELD headquarters beneath their remains. Why did he do this? Why did he let this happen? He should have killed, not saved. Kill and return to base. Those were his orders.

The Winter Soldier touched the cheek of the man he saved, brushing wet hair off his forehead. He breathes, he will survive. He was always strong.

The Winter Soldier walked away. He does not want to kill.

  


* * *

  


Bucky closed his eyes, not just because the landing Quinjet raised wind and dust. He could not believe that any of this was true. That they were here, under the protection of the king of Wakanda, that he did not need to flee, or hide, or fight. How could it be so simple? How could it be this easy to live?

The wind calmed down and Bucky found the courage to open his eyes. Steve had already jumped off the Quinjet’s ramp and started running towards him. Steve stood in front of him, still, for a moment before leaping forwards and hugging him. Bucky could feel his breath in his hair and gently hugged him back with one arm. They don’t have a need to greet each other, conversations could always wait for later.

“I love you,” Steve murmured under his breath, so only Bucky could hear him.

“I love you,” Bucky murmured back, and there is nothing dividing them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
